


Separation 分离

by JessicaMous



Series: A Long Way to Go [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And murder of course, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, On the Run, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sharing a Bed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMous/pseuds/JessicaMous
Summary: 在Will设想过的所有结局里，孤身一人是他唯一没想到的可能。然而，他的孤独很快就被不速之客打破…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A Long Way to Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Separation 分离

“……目前FBI顾问并侧写员Will Graham，以及身负十六条人命的前心理医生Hannibal Lecter被认为仍在潜逃当中。稍早时候，一位不愿透露姓名的FBI发言人表示，目前没有证据认定两人已经死亡，他们的去向仍然成谜。虽然官方表示Will Graham有可能遭到了Hannibal Lecter的挟持，但是有消息指出Will Graham曾经涉及故意导致Hannibal Lecter的逃跑……”

Will Graham正坐在一家陈旧油腻的家庭餐馆里，机械地咀嚼着一样陈旧又油腻的三明治，默默听着背后电视机里传来的报道。在所有的报道里，以及（Will预测的）任何相信他俩未死的人的猜测里，Will Graham和Hannibal Lecter都被预测无论死活都会 _在一起_ 。但是事实却并非如此。Will孤身一人，正潜藏在贫困荒芜的肯塔基东部，而他与Hannibal已经分开了十天有余，没有迹象表明Hannibal还潜藏在附近。

原则上他可以回家，回去对Jack说他先是受了重伤，又被Hannibal短暂挟持，之后侥幸才逃脱。红龙事件里所有走偏的地方，他可以都一股脑推到Hannibal身上，而对食人魔去向的一无所知也可以用全身几十处大大小小的伤口来解释——头部创伤伴随脑震荡，肩部刺伤，脸部刺伤，四肢不同程度挫伤、脱臼、以及轻微骨裂，后背全部是严重瘀伤和撕裂伤。现在他能活动都是个奇迹。如果他主动向当局自首，最有可能的结果是被投入保护性监禁，而没几天Jack就会想办法把他捞出来。

但是Will不能这么做。因为不管他被关进医院、监狱还是什么安全屋，Hannibal都有可能在某天早晨毫无预兆地忽然出现，然后杀掉所有挡他路的倒霉蛋——听上颇去有些言过其实，但是如果Will从过去的经验里学会了一件事，那就是绝对不要低估Hannibal Lecter。而且根据他对Jack的了解，他指定会被再当成引Hannibal落网的诱饵，Jack永远不会放弃追捕Hannibal。“回家”终究只是个虚妄而且不切实际的想法。就像他曾经对Gideon说过的那样，所有与他牵扯过深的人都不会活得太久。

Will对自己的处境感到一阵无力和难堪。不能与其共存，无法与其分离——Dr.Du Maurier的断言现在看起来好像一个恶毒的玩笑。Will拒绝了同Hannibal一起流亡，但是也不能回到自己原本的生活；他选择了和对方一同跨越生死，却不能接受真正一起生活。Will Graham从未像现在这样唾弃和鄙夷过自己。他不能否认过去一年多的婚姻生活是Hannibal的“给予”——确切地知道Hannibal就在BSHCI，就在那片玻璃墙后面，Will才有勇气和力量去抓住他原本没有设想过的生活。Will很清楚，假如没有遇到Hannibal，假如他一直是那个避世而居的FBI学院讲师，没有经过与Hannibal之间的是是非非，他不会同Molly或者任何人组成家庭。从Hannibal手中“幸存”下来让他觉得自己好像有义务去抓住不一样人生，尽管他内心清楚，这只是因为Hannibal的“允许”——为的是，在将来的某一天亲手把这种生活夺走。现在的问题是，Hannibal这次会“允许”他逃多久。

扔下手里油腻的三明治，Will踉跄着站起来，艰难地把自己从狭窄的卡座里挪出去，在桌子上留下微薄的小费。通常他应该潜藏在那个破烂的小汽车旅馆里，用加油站买的食物对付一下，但是他需要这个机会确定Hannibal或者FBI的人是不是藏在附近。现在他已经在这里呆了一个半小时，上了年纪的女服务生已经给了他几个不大不小的白眼。Will觉得是时候了。挪动着依然不能自由活动的腿一瘸一拐地离开餐馆，低头用又脏又破的棒球帽遮住自己大半张脸，尽量不引人注意地缓慢走向角落的破卡车。走到了车旁，Will先不出声地呻吟着缓缓蹲下，仔细观察车门附近的地面，然后才抓着把手拉开车门，歪着身子把自己扔进驾驶座。他留在车门夹缝里的粉末没有倾洒，夹在手套箱很多杂乱票据里的碳纸也没有弄脏的痕迹——没有人趁着他在餐馆里的时候搜过他的车。Will不知道这是一件好事还是坏事，但是至少他可以确定FBI的人没有跟在他的屁股上（那些人是不会放过这样的搜查机会的）。别扭地用左手发动汽车，靠一只手把着方向盘，破烂到似乎随时会熄火的破卡车缓缓向Will投宿的旅馆驶去。

东肯塔基可以说是全国最糟糕的区域之一。这里经济贫困，犯罪率高，人口分散，经济非常不景气，空气里充斥着肥料的臭味。相对的，好处就是你可以很容易地把自己藏在一个破烂的旅馆或者某个远离城镇的旧屋，而不会有人来问东问西。在回到汽车旅馆的路上，Will看着路边那些孤独破旧的房屋，偶尔出现的白色十字架，以及几座大火烧毁后没有被恰当处理的谷仓，心想这里简直是连环杀手的天堂。你可以轻轻松松地在这里谋杀几百个人埋在后院，而永远不会有好事的邻居过来问东问西。Hannibal假如选择在这里当一个低层次的连环杀手，FBI到下辈子也找不到他的一点儿影子。Hannibal装扮成一个穿格纹衫和背带牛仔裤的肯塔基农民的想象让Will的嘴角上弯，同时感到一阵扭曲隐秘的愉悦。

Will选择的汽车旅馆简直是刑侦剧里的典范——房屋年久失修，监视器只是用来唬人的道具，没有房间服务，唯一好用的自动贩卖机是安全套贩卖机。管理人是一个拥枪主义的红脖子，而且他足够难缠到让警察或者毒贩都不喜欢来他的地盘，这样其他人发生意外而把警察招来的概率就很低。

把车子停在停车场的最深处，Will拖着伤腿走进房间。房里本身的味道被Will用来清洁的漂白剂给掩盖了一部分，但已经浸入墙壁和地毯的霉味以及人体排泄物的味道仍然挥之不去。Will这两天一直睡在房间里一张铺着塑料布的木头椅子上，床上和沙发上的臭虫虽然不足以阻止他在最疲惫的时候倒在上面，但是Will不能冒让自己睡死放松警戒的风险。他一直持续低烧，腿的伤势比刚坠崖时更糟糕了，肩膀上的刺伤虽然被Hannibal好好地缝合过，却还是感染了——想来这次伤口痊愈后，他的右手恐怕也很难恢复到能进行日常活动的程度。Will用左手按住右肩，再用几乎不能动的右手压住自己的膝盖，咬牙慢慢坐到房间暗角的椅子上。把仍然带在身边的手枪握在左手里对准门口，他才长舒一口气，允许自己恍恍惚惚地陷入了昏迷。

Will醒来的时候，他意识到自己正面朝下趴在那张该死的床上，床单上的的霉味、烟味和其他让人不想深入思考来源的味道在不断浸入他的鼻腔，嘴上则贴着胶布，而受伤的肩膀正因为双手被捆在身后而剧痛不已。他的双脚似乎也被困住了，但Will感觉到整个下半身都是麻痹的，所以他不能确定。

Hannibal找到我了——这是他第一个想法，下身的麻痹感也许是Hannibal给他又用了药，可是这种粗鲁的捆绑实在不像Hannibal一贯浮夸又精细的做派。隐约听到旁边的盥洗室里有响动，Will就赶忙把眼睛闭上，静待侵入者回到房间里来。出乎他意料的是，入侵者居然有两个人，因为这时候房间的外门忽然被打开了。进到房间里的人用非常浓重的肯塔基口音向盥洗室的人招呼着，而对方则用同样浓重的口音回应着他。Will可以只从声音和他们在房间里移动的方式就判断出他们是两个膘肥体健的大汉，他根本没有机会靠突然袭击从这两个人手里逃出去。目下只好假装昏迷，继续静静听着这两个人商量如何“使用”他。

 _好极了。_ Will几乎想要大笑几声，他真的居然被变态连环杀手盯上了，而且还是两个因为无法处理自己的同性恋倾向而协同作案的下三滥。经过与Hannibal有关的一干事宜之后，按说在变态连环杀手这个领域内他应该很难再被惊讶到了，可现在他还是对自己几乎可以称得上“恶俗”的下场满心诅咒——从世纪食人魔手里挣脱出来的结果居然是把自己送给两个平庸而没有想象力的杀人犯，这简直是一种侮辱。或者他应该让Hannibal在弗洛伦萨把他的脑壳打开，来避免今天这个恶俗的羞辱。

Will静静地听着他们商量应该以怎样的顺序和方式“惩罚”他，期间提到的很多名词Will甚至都不太熟悉所指的含义，但可以确定的是他肯定不会喜欢。就Will能听懂的部分来说，他们打算先灌肠，然后用各种道具来强奸他，再把他的生殖器割下来，弄烂他的肛门，切割出一个他“应得”的“阴道口”。话语间他们还不断用狂热粗俗的语言来表达自己对彼此的“友爱”，将他们的凌虐和谋杀比喻为跨过生死的灵魂的结合。

“让我给这个小婊子好好清洗一下，把他该死的洞都掏干净，鬼知道他被多少基佬掏过屁股……”后来进入房间的那个人说着走了过来。Will的身体紧绷起来，无法决定是不是应该反击。现在他的四肢几乎都没法移动，因为下半身古怪的麻痹感，他怀疑自己连有力的扭动都很难做到。但是当对方的手接触到他后背的时候，Will还是尽力让自己双脚踹向对方下身，然而他的动作缓慢又软绵，男人毫不费力地抓住他的脚踝，膝盖用力压住他的腰椎，Will发出一声非常尖锐凄惨的呻吟。

“这个狗娘养的小婊子居然他妈的醒了！”他有些惊慌地喘着粗气，一边诅咒着一边继续用力压住Will，现在Will怀疑自己在被强奸和阉割之前就会先被折断腰椎。另一个犹豫了一下也走过来，Will感觉到黏腻冰凉的恶意辐射过来，还有他们肮脏嗜血的欲望……重压、疼痛和对方辐射的恶意让他快要窒息了。就在Will即将失去意识到时候，居然传来重物落地到声音，然后身上人的重量被猛地移开，隐约的缠斗和跌撞的声音紧接着从背后传来。Will强忍着疼痛试图起身，他在下身完全无力的情况下尝试用肩膀翻身，反复努力几次后终于把自己滚下床，落地时撞击肩膀的痛让他眼前又阵阵发黑。被疼痛、惊慌和疲劳击败，Will的意识像没拴牢的氢气球一样离开他的身体，虽然他感觉到有人向他大步走过来，但意识已经被一片沉沉的黑暗笼罩。

等Will再次从昏沉中醒过来，他以为自己已经昏了几天，可肩膀上依然新鲜的痛感和下半身的麻痹让他知道自己大概只是昏过去了几分钟。他的双手已经被解开，有人正在处理他肩膀的伤口。

“Hannibal。”Will用干瘪嘶哑的声音呼唤埋头缝合伤口的男人。

“不要动。”Hannibal轻声说，手下利落地给缝合线打结。

“他们……”

“我扭断了其中一个的脖子，另一个现在正被捆在浴缸里。”Hannibal用药棉清理伤口附近少量的血迹，然后伸出手轻轻抚摸Will的额头和脸颊：“你发烧了。这个情况持续几天了？”

“三天……或者五天吧，我不记得了。”Will意识到自己的声音有些颤抖。他发现自己根本不想躲开Hannibal的手——这双刚刚杀死一个人的手让他感到温暖和安全。

“他们给你用药了吗？”

“可能吧……我现在感觉不到自己的腿。”Will想要坐起来，但是发现自己上身痛得要死，下身仿佛已经不属于他。

“我猜他们出于自己的‘兴趣’给你进行了局部麻醉……”Hannibal沉吟着，声音里透露出冷酷和厌恶。他向着Will俯身下去，用一只手穿过Will的腋下垫在背后，平稳地用力把他的上半身扣在怀里，然后抱着他半坐起来，另一只手则掀起他的衣服，视线越过他的肩膀，触摸检查他的后背。“应该是注射麻醉，我看到了一个针孔。现在我需要接触你的下半身，确定一下你没有自己感觉不到的骨折脱臼。”

Hannibal说着把Will放回床上，利落地解开他的腰带，然后托住他的胯部把牛仔裤拉到他的膝盖之下，然后一鼓作气脱了下来。麻痹让Will几乎感觉不到被触摸，只有偶尔蜻蜓点水一样的触感间或传来。检查后，医生没有重新给Will穿上原本的牛仔裤，而是用可能是他自己的长外套遮盖住他的身体。他重新坐直身体对Will说：“没有骨折和脱臼，我想你刚才可能把尾椎骨跌伤了一点，但应该不严重。等麻醉剂被代谢之后我会再给你检查一次。现在我需要你安静地忍耐一下。”他轻轻拍了拍Will盖在他外套下没有受伤的手臂，接着站起身似乎准备离开。

Will猛地拉住他的手：“别走。”

“我不会离开的，Will。”他用安稳的语气向Will保证，“只是我们还有一位客人要‘处理’。我不想让他等太久。”

Will看着被自己拉住的Hannibal，房间昏暗的灯光勾勒出他的外型，而他的面孔半掩在阴影之中，眼睛里却仿佛燃烧着暗红色的火焰。 _他很生气。_ Will默默地想。

“别……”Will张开口，但是喉咙干涩得发不出声音来。

“Will，”Hannibal看上去很失望，但是耐着性子向他继续解释，语气仿佛是对着一个不懂事的孩子，“他的同伙已经死了，我们如果放他活着离开只会造成后患。如果我们把他捆在这里，在离开后报警，引来的警察就会彻底调查这里。虽然你已经尽力保持不要留下痕迹，但是附近公路的监视摄像头还是会暴露我们的行踪。我们只能处理掉他。”

Will攥紧手里Hannibal的衣袖，勉强把自己拉起来一点，他盯着Hannibal的眼睛，用尽全力说：“别自己一个去。我要一起。我们一起。” Will看到Hannibal眼里幽暗的火焰变成了熊熊的烈火。

背靠着床头板，Will让Hannibal给他套上了一条宽松的运动裤，从长度来看Will猜测应该也是Hannibal自己的。他之前铺在椅子上的塑料布铺被移到床上垫在身下，而这位神出鬼没的食人名流居然神奇地又穿上了FBI从他的住所搜出来过的“谋杀套装”。分开的这段时间他到底都干了些什么事？Will真诚地感到一种荒诞不切实际的疑惑。

“Will，告诉我你想怎么做。”Hannibal语气平淡，下颌却紧绷。手上的手术刀在荧光灯下寒光闪闪。

“刚才你没进来的时候，他们的 _讨论_ 给了我很多启发。我们可以按部就班，按照他们对付自己的受害人的方法对付他们。但是有些细节实在令人厌恶。”Will抬眼看向Hannibal，“而且你说过要避免吸引警方的注意。”

“是的，如果有可能的话。”

“他们应该是开着开车来的。这个旅馆后面有一片非常荒僻的森林，把他们装上车带到那里去。”Will冷静地说，“我知道那里有一栋遗弃的废宅，先把他们藏在那里，明早退房后我们再处理他们。”

Hannibal看上去很想反对再待一晚的提议，但是他没有争辩，而是从善如流地把手术刀和Will的手枪一起放在床头柜上，转身开始搬动一死一活两具沉重的男性躯体。

Will没一会儿又迷迷糊糊睡着了，或者昏过去了。等Hannibal叫醒他时，天已经大亮。他注意到房间应该被Hannibal彻底打扫过，只希望这间房不要因为太格格不入地干净而引人注目。仿佛知道他的担忧，Hannibal把他重点打扫过的地方重新洒上咖啡和烟灰，然后帮助Will起床。Will很不愉快地发现他的下半身依然麻痹，能勉强站立但几乎不能走动，他禁不住怀疑自己是不是被弄伤了脊椎。好在管理人的前台很高房间又狭窄，Hannibal把他搀扶到门口之后，Will勉强靠着墙壁和前台的支撑走了几步，快速办完退房后挣扎着离开了。

“你的车？”Will发现Hannibal把他半扶半抱带上了他偷的那辆破卡车，而不是像他预计的那样把这辆破车遗弃在这里。

“藏在了其他地方。把这辆车直接留在这里会引人注意。等下我们再把它处理掉。”Hannibal把Will放在副驾驶上，为他扣好安全带后绕回去坐上驾驶席。他回身从后座拿过一个棕色纸袋，Will在里面找到了两个看上去很可口的Omelet。

“虽然通常情况下我不赞成在车里进食，但是现在时间紧迫，你需要吃东西。”Hannibal的驾驶很平稳，他谨慎地从后视镜确认没有人对他们的离开多加注意。Will慢慢吃着仍然温热的早餐，不由自主地感觉自己放松下来——不管Hannibal有几百种恶劣的特性，不谨慎永远不是其中之一。只要有Hannibal在身边，他可以暂时放松一下自己的警戒——虽然明白自己的想法是不可思议的荒谬，Will还是忍不住感到一阵热流涌过全身。

树林距离汽车旅馆有差不多十五分钟的车程，Will意识到Hannibal昨晚一定是先用那两个人渣的皮卡把他们运过来，再徒步返回旅馆，把他自己的车开走掩藏，然后再次徒步返回的。Will知道Hannibal一向精力充沛到可怕，但是考虑到他的坠落伤应该跟他自己一样尚未痊愈，Will仍然不免感到一点愧疚。

到达树林后，Hannibal没有征求Will的同意，就把他整个人抱起来走向那幢被遗弃的房子。跨过杂草丛生垃圾遍地的前院、倒塌的门廊之后，Will看到了被牢牢捆住的两个人——不，其中一个已经是一具尸体了。活着的那个醒了过来，他对于自己被跟死人捆在一起似乎非常惊恐。当注意到Hannibal抱着Will进来时，恐惧和厌恶让他已经青青紫紫的脸更加扭曲。

Hannibal把Will放在一张正对着男人的旧沙发上，沙发上像Will所预料的那样也铺着塑料布。然后他开始有条不紊地穿上自己的“谋杀套装”，Will看着他在损坏屋顶的缝隙中投下的阳光下，从容地穿上那套代表死亡和恐怖的装束。

“好了Will，现在告诉我，你希望我怎么做？”Hannibal用轻柔的语调询问。他的眼睑低垂，阳光在睫毛下落下浓厚的阴影。

Will意识到自己不经意地吞咽了一下，他把注意力转回到对面的男人身上。那是一个体格非常庞大、像梗犬一样满身横肉的大胡子，身高倒不是很高。Will想起来昨晚他压住自己的重量，背后感觉到一阵幻影般的压迫感。Hannibal一定注意到了他厌恶的表情，因为他快速走过来，像是想要安慰他一样蹲下来一手轻轻捧住Will的脸：“Will，如果你不想的话，我会把他处理好的。很快。而且我不会留下'设计'和'展览'，因为他不值得。”

“不！”Will立刻反驳道，他呼出一口气，让自己靠在塌陷的沙发里，有些懒散地指向那个男人：“我们不需要‘设计’，昨天晚上这位先生已经好心地告诉我该怎么做了。灌肠、强奸、阉割……然后怎么说，给我做出一个‘穴’来？”Will厌恶地拧起眉头。

一旁的Hannibal眉毛抬起来，他看向男人的目光比蟒蛇更加冰冷：“性罪犯的想象力一向很让人不愉快。”

Will看着对方脸色的变化，他不想同对方共情，不想知道他的人生有多可悲、人格有多么扭曲，一点儿也不，但是对方那种黏腻的感觉还是不可抑制地弥漫过来……于是Will转而捧住Hannibal的脸，与他四目相对。Will与Hannibal的共情不是第一次了，不论是伪装成好朋友好医生的Hannibal，还是只向他隐秘地透露自己黑暗秘密的Hannibal，或是对他充满狂怒和悲伤的Hannibal，Will都很熟悉。他曾经被Hannibal的黑暗所惊悸、伤害，现在他只想要那个黑暗来做自己的护盾。

Hannibal深深地看着Will，身上穿着虽然看着可笑但实际上更可怕的连身套装，手上拿着银亮的手术刀，锋刃森冷到阳光也无法温暖；但是他看向Will的眼神却那么温和，恍惚间几乎都有些软弱。

Will轻声对他说：“去为我把他切开吧，Hannibal。”

Hannibal的杀戮是他们之间扭曲的情书。

那个男人猛地发出了待宰的猪一样尖锐而且愤怒的哀鸣。

Will把眼神投过去，看着对方几乎瞪裂眼眶，额头上的血管突突地跳动着，身体拼命挣扎想要逃走，但是捆在身上名副其实的“死沉”的尸体让他根本挪不出几公分。Will听见自己的声音公事公办地说：“你是个同性恋，但是却没办法接受自己的性取向。所以你憎恨所有会让你'兴起'的对象，只能通过伤害别人来发泄自己扭曲的欲望。你的‘朋友’跟你一样，把自己的肮脏软弱掩盖在惨无人道的凌虐之下。你们彼此忠诚的‘誓言’倒是挺让人印象深刻，‘跨越生死的结合’，是吗？”Will说着，看向身边的Hannibal，Hannibal的目光闪亮地回望着他，“现在让我们来帮你实现这一点吧。这是我对你'款待'的一点回报。”

Will坐在那里，冷静地看着Hannibal把那个男人按照他自己可怕的“设计”一一处理。他把每个步骤交互在活着和死了男人身上同步进行，等Hannibal完成的时候，那个男人居然还活着。Will想要提议把两个人切下来的阴茎交换然后让他们吞下去，但是他担心这样会引来不必要的调查。Hannibal用眼神询问，Will点了点头，于是Hannibal利落地开始清理现场。

“晚上的时候郊狼们会来这里造访。”Will轻声说，从那个人细微的挣扎来看他听到了，“希望他们能喜欢你们的肉。毕竟再糟糕的肉也该有些用处。”

处理好后，Hannibal把Will再次抱起来，Will几乎立刻就落入了梦境中，沉沉睡去。等他再次醒来的时已经是晚上了，正躺在一张干净、温暖的床上，毯子下的身上只穿了一件底裤。他想要起来，但是发现下半身仍然麻痹着。这下Will有些恐慌，张开嘴想要呼叫Hannibal但是却发不出声音。Hannibal却仿佛听到了他无声的呼唤，从房间深处应该是浴室的地方快步走过来帮Will移动他的身体并安抚地说：“你还在发烧。有可能是你之前服用的抗生素和止痛片的影响，所以麻醉剂的影响消退得比较慢。我检查过，你的脊椎只有尾椎有些损伤。最多等七十二小时左右我想你就可以恢复行动能力了。”他抚摸着Will的头发，继续说：“Will，你需要使用盥洗室吗？” 是，很需要，Will在心里答。不过他暂时没有理会自己膀胱的压力，而是问道：“你为什么会找到我？”Will咽下了后半句话， _在我那么冷酷地要求你离开我之后。_

Hannibal温和地回答：“其实开始几天我就跟在你附近，但是你没有注意到。后来我跟踪你到那间汽车旅馆，预想你应该会在那躲几天，就马不停蹄地去了我在附近的安全屋取了一些东西。”他用微微升高的语调补充了一句，“我不得不把你的衣服都处理掉了，床虫太难消除了。希望你能谅解。”

Will叹息着，他伸出手，去探寻Hannibal的手。他太累了，现在只想好好地、放松地睡一觉，就连他的膀胱压力也可以等一等。今天的太阳也许不是新的太阳，但是知道Hannibal还会在这里，一切就都就没有关系了。 


End file.
